


Layer upon layer

by MayuRain



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuRain/pseuds/MayuRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History repeats itself. In the year 2372 The Tokyo Gas Attack II was once again a cover for something much bigger. The people that died meant as a sacrifice to bring 'GOD' into being in our reality. Where once they failed now they succeeded. However they failed to consider that if god is real, all manifestations of it are real. That night our reality was flooded with all manner of creatures that were believed in once upon a time. The broken reality stabilised itself in layer upon layer of interconnected ever changing and overlapping dimensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layer upon layer

**Author's Note:**

> This fix is a challenge I'm sharing with Kerorin
> 
> Writing challenge 2015.
> 
> The rules!  
> 1\. 1000 words a month. If quota is not reached by the last day of the month, then post everything you have.  
> 2\. Setting and theme is randomly generated and has been set as: setting - sword and sorcery, theme character study, urban legend story  
> 3\. Deadline is last minute of last day of each month.

*STILL UNDER HEAVY EDIT*

Yokohama, once the second largest city of Japan. Located on Tokyo bay this was one of the last few places equipped for sea travel. Not many had kept their harbours open when the sea turned toxic but Yokohama in Japan, the sea crazy dutch in Rotterdam and those idiots in Panama. That is until the successful bombing of the Panama Canal in 2264. After that they gave up as well. 

Today, the June 21, 2378, exactly 383 years and three months since the first Tokyo Gas Attack this once proud city was in ruins. The chaos and subsequent reality shift had turned Yokohama into a ghost town of steel and concrete. That night the waters of Tokyo Bay had vanished leaving behind a labyrinth of cracked rock-pillars. The infra structure providing everyone with the bare necessities had moved to another plane or simply vanished. Any but the most diehard citizens had left on the next dimension shift. 

The first night after the shift mist had risen up from in between the rocks, small wisps at first but before long larger waves began crashing upon the concrete shoreline. Things moved in the mist and the next morning people were missing. At first no one noticed. Once the mist receded precious metals and other valuables were left like sediment on the stone pillars and that attracted many a fortune seeker. One morning though a man staggered into the local pub. His eyes pitch black and unseeing. He related the tale of his late wife. They had been taking a walk on the beach when the mist came in. Seeing no harm in continuing on the had finished their walk always keeping a watchful eye on the shoreline. Before long they had returned home and gone to bed like they always did, brushing their teeth together and snuggling under the blankets. Then in the middle of the night his wife had gotten up, not an abnormal occurrence. They were, after all not getting any younger and well, you know how it goes. When he heard the front door, however he quickly went to investigate and found the door wide open and his wife stagering down the street in nothing but her nighty. Calling after her had no visible effect and no matter how he tried he couldn't get her to turn around and go back into the house. Getting frustrated he had grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back using physical force but he couldn't she was unnaturally strong and pulled from his grip. Then she had turned and hissed at him. Her eyes a milky white, and teeth strangely pointed. She had then continued staggering along, straight into where the sea once used to be. He tried following her but lost her in the mist. When he tried to get back to the town he had lost all sight of it. Picking the direction he had thought most likely the town to be in he had started walking, and walking and walking until he finally heard the sounds of the town market. Now no matter what he tried his vision was a misty white and his eyes black as coal. 

 

*STILL UNDER HEAVY EDIT*


End file.
